Power Rangers: Alternate Worlds
Power Rangers: Alternate Worlds is a fanfiction by Pink Lightspeed Ranger, set in the year 2019-2020. Synopsis An evil force want to destroy every parallel dimension in every universe. It is up to the forces of good to defend their worlds. The Power Rangers travel to each dimension to help the forces of good to destroy the forces of evil while Beatrice Delgavio and Richard Pelgia monitor the dimensions. Plot TBA Setting * Prime Dimension * Brooklyn, New York * Beatrice's Estate * Mariner Bay, California * Reefside, California * Angel Grove, California * La Push, Washington * Forks, Washington * Amber Beach, California (Dino Charge World) * Summer Cove, California * Corinth (RPM World) * Blue Bay Harbor, California * Turtle Cove, California * Silver Hills, California * Newtech City * Briarwood, California * San Angeles, California * Ocean Bluff * Panorama City * Harwood County * Coral Harbor, California Characters Main Characters * Tommy Oliver; a Veteran Ranger * Rocky DeSantos; the second Red Ranger * Kimberly Ann Hart; the first Pink Ranger * Katherine Hillard; the Pink Turbo Ranger * TJ Johnson; the Blue Space Ranger * Cassie Chan; the Pink Space Ranger * Leo Corbett; the Red Galaxy Ranger * Damon Henderson; the Green Galaxy Ranger * Kendrix Morgan; the first Pink Galaxy Ranger * Karone; the second Pink Galaxy Ranger * Carter Grayson; the Red Lightspeed Ranger * Dana Mitchell; the Pink Lightspeed Ranger * Jen Scotts; the Pink Time Force Ranger * Wes Collins; the Red Time Force Ranger * Conner McKnight; the Red Dino Ranger * Kira Ford; the Yellow Dino Ranger * Trent Fernandez; the White Dino Ranger * Casey Rhodes; the Red Jungle Fury Ranger * Gemma; the Silver RPM Ranger * Jayden Shiba; the Red Samurai Ranger * Mia Watanabe; the Pink Samurai Ranger * Emily; the Yellow Samurai Ranger * Mike; the Green Samurai Ranger * Antonio Garcia; the Gold Samurai Ranger * Tory Burrows; the Red Megaforce Ranger * Noah Caver; the Blue Megaforce Ranger * Jake Hollings; the Black Megaforce Ranger * Gia Moran; the Yellow Megaforce Ranger * Emma Goodall; the Pink Megaforce Ranger * Robo Knight * Orion; the Silver Megaforce Ranger * Tyler Navarro; the Red Dino Charge Ranger * Koda; the Blue Dino Charge Ranger * Shelby Watkins; the Pink Dino Charge Ranger * Brody Romero; the Red Ninja Steel Ranger * Preston Tien; the Blue Ninja Steel Ranger * Calvin Maxwell; the Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger * Hayley Foster; the White Ninja Steel Ranger * Sarah Thompson; the Pink Ninja Steel Ranger * Aiden Romero/Levi Weston; the Gold Ninja Steel Ranger * Devon Daniels; the Red Beast Morpher Ranger * Ravi Shaw; the Blue Beast Morpher Ranger * Zoey Reeves; the Yellow Beast Morpher Ranger * Nate Silva; the Silver Beast Morpher Ranger * Patrick Corbett; the Crimson Galaxy Ranger * Sarah Morgan; the Orange Galaxy Ranger * Henry Grayson; the Crimson Lightspeed Ranger * Jane Mitchell; the Orange Lightspeed Ranger * Beatrice Delgavio; the mentor of all Rangers, co-founder of the Dimension Watcher * Richard Pelgia; co-founder of the Dimension Watcher Secondary Characters * Yugi Moto; the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yami Yugi/Dark Yugi; the spirit of Pharaoh Atem * Jaden/Judai Yuki; the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yusei Fudo; the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds * Yuma Tsukumo; the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Astra; Yuma's other half * Yuya Sakaki; the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V * Yuto; Yuya's XYZ Dimension counterpart * Yugo; Yuya's Synchro Dimension counterpart * Yuri; Yuya's Fusion Dimension counterpart * Yusaku Fujiki; the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS * Ai; the DARK Ignis and Yusaku's partner * Rimuru Tempest; the main protagonist of Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken * Ranga; Rimuru's pet Gender Swapped Main Characters * Patrica Corbett; the Crimson Galaxy Ranger * Helen Grayson; the Crimson Lightspeed Ranger * John Mitchell; the Orange Lightspeed Ranger * Benjamin Delgavio; the mentor of all Rangers Dimension Characters * Patrick Corbett; * Henry Grayson; a shape-shifter, a member of the Black pack, and a descendant of Taha Aki * Jane Mitchell; a shape-shifter, a member of the Black pack, and a descendant of Taha Aki * Patrick Corbett (Reborn); the 10th Vongola Boss * Henry Grayson (Reborn); the 10th Storm Guardian * Jane Mitchell (Reborn); the 10th Vongola Boss (Reality 200)/10th Rain Guardian * Carter Grayson (Reborn); the 10th Storm Guardian (Reality 200) * Patrick Corbett (Log Horizon); the Samurai class player * Tommy Oliver (X-Men); a X-Men and former Veteran Ranger * Jane Mitchell (X-Men); a X-Men and former Orange Lightspeed Ranger * Dana Mitchell (X-Men); a X-Men and former Pink Lightspeed Ranger * Jane Black; a shape-shifter from Washington and a member of the Black pack Allies * Olympic coven; a group of Vampires that made up the Cullens * Billy Black; Jacob's father, Jane's uncle, the Chief of tribal council * Ephraim Black; Jacob and Jane's paternal great-grandfather; the alpha of his pack, the Quileute chief * Quil Ateara II; Jacob and Jane's maternal great-grandfather; the third-in-command of Ephraim's pack * Levi Uley; Sam and Henry's great-grandfather; the beta of Ephiram's pack * Uley pack; Sam Uley's pack * Black pack; Jacob Black's pack * Uley pack; Sam Uley's pack from another dimension * Black pack; Jacob Black's pack from another dimension * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; four mutant ninja turtles from New York City * Master Splinter; Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles's adopted father and teacher * X-Men; a group of superheroes mutants * Taha Aki; the ancestor of the Black, Ateara and the Uley family * Commander Shaw; the mentor of the Beast Morphers Rangers Villains * Volutri; the vampire's royal family * Ivan Ooze; the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' enemy * Nightshroud; Yu-Gi-Oh! GX's enemy * Lord Draven; the ruler of the Antiverse * Evox; the main villain of Beast Morphers Chapters * 1. Welcome to the Prime Dimension! * 2. Meet the Cullen family and Uley pack! * 3. The True Alpha of the Quileute tribe! Songs Opening Songs * 1. Nameless story by Takuma Terashima (Tensei shitara Slime Datta Ken OP 1) Ending Songs * 1. Another colony by TRUE (Tensei shitara Slime Datta Ken ED 1) * 2. Sing my song for you ~ Sayonara no Mukōgawa Made by Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE with cast of Drive and Gaim (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle) Soundtracks Trivia *This is the first story to have more than one character from an alternate world. Category:Pink Lightspeed Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Alternate Worlds